


Mementos [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: A podfic ofMementosbyMerfilly.Author's Summary:Ahsoka is moving on, but she has small tokens of her life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX





	Mementos [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). Log in to view. 



### Streaming

### Downloads (right-click & save link as)

[MP3](https://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/starwars/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20Mementos.mp3) | **Size:** 1.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:47


End file.
